Jang Hyuk
Perfil thumb|250px|Jang Hyuk *'Nombre:' 장혁 / Jang Hyuk *'Nombre real:' 정용준 / Jung Yong Joon (Jeong Yong Jun) *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 177 cm *'Peso:' 63 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia:' Esposa y 3 hijos (dos hijos y una hija) *'Agencia:' SidusHQ Dramas *Call It Like You See It (OCN, 2020) *My Country (jTBC, 2019) *The Crowned Clown (tvN, 2019) Aparición especial *Bad Papa (MBC, 2018) *Wok of Love (SBS, 2018) *Money Flower (MBC, 2017-2018) *The Best Hit (KBS2, 2017) Cameo *Voice (OCN, 2017) *Beautiful Mind (KBS2, 2016) *Mei Feng Mei (2016) *[[The Merchant: Gaekju 2015 (KBS2, 2015-2016) *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) cameo *Shine or Go Crazy (MBC, 2015) *Old Good Bay (MBC, 2014) *Love Cell (TV Cast Naver, 2014) *Fated To Love You(MBC, 2014) *IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) *Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *Midas (SBS, 2011) *Ai Shang Nu Zhu Bo (Zhejiang TV, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *Tazza (SBS, 2008) *Ryoukiteki na Kanojo (TBS, 2008) cameo *Robber (SBS, 2008) *Thank You (MBC, 2007) *Daemang (SBS, 2002) *Successful Story of a Bright Girl (SBS, 2002) *The Wang Rung's Land (SBS, 2000) *Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) *School (KBS2,1999) *Love You and Love You (SBS, 1998) *Model (SBS, 1997) Películas *Swordsman (2018) *Ordinary Person (2017) *Inside or Outside (2015) *Empire of Lust (2015) *Thorn (2014) *Iris 2: The Movie (2013) *The Flu (2013) *The Client (2011) *Maybe / Rabbit and Lizard (2009) *Five Senses of Eros (2009) *Searching For The Elephant (2009) *Dance of the Dragon (2008) *Beastie Boys (2007) *S-Diary (2004) *Windstruck (2004) *Please Teach Me English (2003) *Public Toilet (2002) *Jungle Juice (2002) *Volcano High (2001) * Zzang (1998) Programas de TV * Dragon Club (2017) * Real Men (MBC, 2013) *Made in U (JTBC, 2012) *Secret Asian (FashionN, 2011) *Home Run King (MBC SPORTS+, 2010) Anuncios *Nong Shim, Shinramyun Black (2013) *Hyundai Autocom Dabonda (2013) *OB Golden Lager (2013) *Schick Razor (2013) *Westwood (2013) *Good Downloader Campaign (2012) *Paul Major (2012) *Reebok (2011) *Daesung Celtic S-Line condensing (2011) *Gc Watch (2011) *Nong Shim, Shinramyun Black (2011) *Eider (2010) *Bohae Bokbunjaju (2010) *PowerAde (2010) *Chicken Mania (2010) Vídeos Musicales *Turbo - Hot Sugar (2017) *Kim Young Jin - Where is Love (2008) *ELVA - Impulse (2008) *TJ Project -Days, Months, and Love (2007) *G.o.d. - Dear My Mother (1999) *Lee Seung Hwan - 애원 (1997) Colaboraciones *W-Foundation - Together as One (2016) Reconocimientos *'2018 Grimae Awards: '''Best Male Actor (Bad Papa) *'2017 MBC Drama Awards:' Male High Excellence Award for Weekend Drama (Money Flower) *'2017 Brilliant Korean Film Awards:' Premio Estrella de Drama (Voice) *'2015 KBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Excelencia de Actor en drama de duración media (The Merchant: Gaekju 2015) *'2015 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Han Chae Ah (The Merchant: Gaekju 2015) *'2014 MBC Drama Awards: '''Mejor pareja con Jang Na Ra (por Fated To Love You) * '''2014 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Excelencia Mini Serie-Actor (por Fated To Love You) * 2011 SBS Drama Awards: 'Top Premio a la Excelencia por Producción Especial, Actor (Tree with Deep Roots) *'2010 5th Seoul International Drama Awards: Excepcional Drama Coreano - Mejor Actor * 2010 3rd Korea Drama Awards: Best Actor Award (Chuno) * 2010 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja junto a Lee Da Hae (Chuno) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Daesang (por Chuno) *'2010 Korean Visual Arts Festival:' Premio al mejor estilo *'2007 Asia Model Festival:' BBF Premio a la estrella más popular *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio de oro a la actuación por Thank You *'2002 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor (por Daemang y Successful Story of a Bright Girl) *'2002 SBS Drama Awards:' 10 Grandes Estrellas *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor Nuevo *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor Curiosidades *'Educación:' Jamjeon Elementary School **Aju Middle School **Sajik High School **Seoul Institute of the Arts *'Especialidades: '''Gimnasia, Taekwondo, natación, Jeet Kune Do *'Aficiones:''' Escribir, ver películas *Cuando era niño, Jang Hyuk pasó la mayor parte de su vida en su lugar de nacimiento Busan, antes de debutar en el drama de SBS Model en 1997. *En el 2004 intentó evitar el servicio militar obligatorio al lado de otros dos compañeros actores Song Seung Hun y Han Jae Suk pero fueron atrapados dentro de las críticas de su público. *Trabajó en la película de Singapur Dance of the Dragon al lado de de la actriz Fann Wong y la estrella de Hollywood Jason Scott Lee. *El 2 de junio de 2008, Jang se casó con su novia desde hace mucho tiempo Kim Yeo Jin. La pareja ha estado junta desde 2002, ella era su instructor de Pilates y tienen dos hijos nacidos en el 2008 y 2009. *Jang ha practicado Jeet Kune Do desde hace más de 10 años y es un exatleta de Taekwondo profesional. * Se confirmó que junto a su esposa, esperan el nacimiento de su tercer hijo. Finalmente su esposa Kim Yeo Jin, dió a luz a una niña, el 30 de abril de 2015. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Jang Hyuk.jpg Jang Hyuk2.jpg Jang Hyuk3.jpg Jang Hyuk4.jpg Jang Hyuk6.jpg Jang Hyuk7.jpg Jang_Hyuk8.jpg Jang Hyuk9.JPG Categoría:Sidus HQ Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante